1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electrophysiology apparatus and method used to measure electrical activity occurring in a portion of tissue of a patient and to visualize the electrical activity and/or information related to the electrical activity. In particular, the instant invention relates to three-dimensional mapping of the electrical activity and/or the information related to the electrical activity.
2. Background Art
The present invention relates to the creation of electrophysiological maps of the human anatomy, including for example, an electrophysiology map of the human heart.
Conventional modeling systems exist for generating a three-dimensional model of the heart utilizing technology such as CT scan, MRI, radar imaging, x-ray imaging, and fluoroscopic imaging. Such data is often processed using a three-dimensional modeling technique. Such imaging technology is often useful in preparing a patient for treatment and/or surgery, and typically, the imaging process is performed hours and in some cases days in advance of the treatment and/or surgery.
During the treatment and/or surgery, conventional systems are available that can generate an electrophysiology map for the patient. An electrophysiology map is especially useful in connection with the diagnosis and treatment of atrial fibrillation of a patient's heart. The points at which the electrophysiology data is measured, however, rarely correspond to the data points that define the three-dimensional model prepared in advance of the treatment.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improvement that can relate electrophysiology data to a three-dimensional surface model of a patient's anatomy.